The present invention relates to double packing materials for infusion solution. More particularly, the present invention relates to double packing materials for infusion solution, in which the infusion solution is primarily packed by a polyethylene packing material and the packed polyethylene packing material is secondarily vacuum packed and hermetically sealed by a material including an aluminum foil, thereby improving preservation properties of the infusion solution.
In packing materials for infusion solution, a glass bottle with a rubber plug has been used widely, but the glass bottle with a rubber plug is disadvantages in handling in aspects of a falling dart impact strength or a weight thereof and is also breakable. Therefore, a package in a form of a bag using polymeric material are recently used in consideration of easy handling, distribution cost and easy disposal, and the representative example is polyvinyl chloride (PVC). The PVC has been widely used in early stage due to its lightness and smoothness, but the safety of the PVC bag has been continuously questioned since it contains a plasticizer DEHP which is a phthalate known as an environment hormone, emits toxic substances such as dioxin upon burning and shows reproductive toxicity in animal experimentation using on mice.
Accordingly, it has been suggested to be compulsory for medical instruments for medical treatment and specific persons including newborn babies, pregnant women and older persons to use a non-PVC product or a product containing no DEHP. According to this voluntary agreement, various non-PVC products have been developed, and polyethylene (PE), polyethylene terephthalate resin (PET) composite multilayer film and polypropylene (PP) are now used as a non-PVC package for infusion solution.
Particularly, the PE and the PET composite film are mainly used in Korea and it is not until now that the polypropylene with lightness, flexibility, transparence, chemical resistance and superior strength is developed as the packing material for infusion solution. However, the polyethylene is still not prepared as a packing material for a contrast medium which is much expensive compared to other infusion solution.